kyngfandomcom-20200214-history
Catastrophe
Catastrophe Damocles Samson Arthur Damocles, better known as Catastrophe, is a warlord and the leader of Catastrophe's Army. Early life Catastrophe's birth date is unknown, but we do know he was born in Kyngdomopolis to Agnes and Oliver Damocles, and was the brother of Simon Damocles and his sisters were Susan and Rose Damocles. From a young age, Catastrophe knew of the Powers, and wanted dearly to have some of their might. Eventually, Catastrophe set out on an adventure to try to find one of these Powers, and found a wolf named Froststone. Catastrophe and Froststone grew very close to each other, and Catastrophe felt like she was the only person who cared about him. Along his adventure Catastrophe befriended other creatures, but he was closest to Froststone by far. Eventually Catastrophe came into the hunting grounds of Cealani. There, Cealani slew Froststone. When Catastrophe asked for power from Cealani, Cealani refused to listen to the boy's words, and cast him away. Broken, alone, and without Froststone to comfort him, Catastrophe hurried back to his town, hoping to find solace in the familiarity of home. But by the time he arrived to Kyngdomopolis, it had been burned to the ground by Claaws, for this was the time when some Powers hated the humans. Catastrophe's home had not been spared. His family was dead. Now truly alone, Catastrophe left his decimated city for good. Rise to power After leaving his hometown, Catastrophe didn't know exactly where he was going to go. While wandering in the desert, he encountered Jaaws, and she preyed upon his tumult of emotions to bring out the evil brewing within him. This is when Catastrophe realized his true ambitions: to destroy the Powers that destroyed his life; to become the most powerful being in Kyngdom; to rule Kyngdom. He did this by entering the royal city of Kyngdom. According to legend, whomever ended the life of the mysterious beast of the mist would be given power over all of Kyngdom--but none could get close to this terrifying monster who was truly Whist, Cealani's Sideaffected Power. None, that is, except for Catastrophe and Jaaws. Jaaws helped Catastrophe enter Whist's abode. There, Catastrophe fought Whist's animal mist warriors, and while he did so, Whist attempted to take control of Catastrophe's mind. Jaaws fought Whist out of the young boy's head, but a little trace of Whist was left inside him, which would ultimately lead to her reincarnation hundreds of years after her death. Catastrophe killed Whist and presented her head to the ruler of Kyngdom. The details of this exchange are blurred by history, but whether by peace or by force, Catastrophe overtook the throne. He was only thirteen at the time. As King of Kyngdom As Kyngdom's ruler, Catastrophe met his love, Celesti. She was the PowerFriend, fairy caretaker of the Powers. Celesti only ever met with Catastrophe in her human form, hiding who she really was. Likewise, Catastrophe never told her about his past or what evil things he was doing as ruler of Kyngdom. Catastrophe truly loved Celesti, and their descendants carried the blood of the PowerFriend in them. But eventually, Catastrophe discovered Celesti's heritage--and killed her, for he hated the Powers and anything to do with them. There are rumors that Catastrophe never wanted to kill Celesti. These rumors suggest that Jaaws, who worked closely with Catastrophe during his rule, possessed him and forced him to slay his true love. But since this happened so long ago, we will never know what truly happened. Even Catastrophe may not have known he was under Jaaws's control at the time. Catastrophe had now sunk to the point of no return. He raised Catastrophe's Army, stormed and plundered Kyngdom, and developed what would later be rediscovered as Brazen Goo, the only substance known to harm a Power. With this powerful weapon he hunted down the Powers one by one. During this time he married Verona, and Ronan and Luna were born. Catastrophe was abusive to his son. Soon there was only one Power left for Catastrophe to kill--Claaws, Power of Fang. He shot Claaws down with a crossbow tipped with Brazen Goo, but in the final moments of Claaws's life, she landed a fatal blow on the boy king. As Claaws was dying and being transformed into her instrument, Catastrophe, in his final moments, got too close, and was sucked into the magical warp. His son Ronan had followed him to this location, and was also, by fluke, drawn into a magical warp in which he and Catastrophe were suspended between life and death, somewhere but nowhere, linked to Claaws's instrument. When Claaws was summoned hundreds of years later, Catastrophe and Ronan would emerge as if no time had passed, yet in a new era of Kyngdom.